


We are friends

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Kento remembers her, even if Touma doesn't.Set during episode 3.
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sabtember





	We are friends

"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
Touma didn't remember him. Well, it had been a long time. Kento sighed. "We used to travel through the world of stories together," he said, hoping that might help. "For example..." he looked around the bookstore. "Night on the Galactic Railroad."  
Touma remembered the story and remembered playing as Giovanni while Kento was the role of Campanella. Good. The past wasn't completely forgotten.  
"Do you two know each other?" Mei asked, interrupting the reunion.  
"The two of us used to play all the time," Touma explained.  
"The two of us played..." Kento mumbled while Touma was distracted. "So he's already forgotten about her..."  
It had been a long time. But the _three_ of them had been best friends. And Touma didn't seem to remember her.  
At least Kento still remembered her.  
And what happened...  
Touma seemed happy to see Kento despite not remembering her.  
Maybe it was for the best that Touma forgot.

After all, it was Kento's...  
"I was responsible for that."  
"Do not take the blame entirely," Sophia told him. "Even if the swordsman of darkness who betrayed us is your..."  
Yeah, Kento knew it wasn't _his_ fault. But he still felt bad about it...  
And Touma had forgotten...  
Perhaps it was for the best.  
The two of them were friends. That was all Touma needed to know.


End file.
